Sentimientos encontrados
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Jade se siente confundida por los sentimientos que tiene hacia Tori ¿Que hará si Tori le dice lo que siente por ella? entran y lean... Reviews please


Jade POV

Maldita seas Tori Vega, ¿Por qué?, el actuar contigo en esa estúpida obra me tiene así, molesta y confundida… ¿A quién engaño? Esto que siento no es reciente, no es culpa de la obra ni de la cita que Sikowitz programó para nosotras, no, estoy así desde que Beck terminó conmigo, cuando te acercaste a consolarme…

- ¿Jade?

- ¿Qué quieres Vega?

- Yo solo…

- Por Dios habla rápido- vi rencor en su mirada

- Vaya, contigo no se puede hablar

- Suéltalo ya Vega!

- No importa, olvídalo, me voy- ¿Era dolor lo que reflejaban sus ojos? Sí, tal vez, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cruel con ella?, ¿Por qué simplemente no la escucho? Me siento tan mal.

Decidí marcharme, quería llegar rápido a casa y dejar de pensar en ella. Llegué y como de costumbre, mi padre no estaba, es mejor así, cuando él está en casa conmigo solo me grita y me golpea, en esos casos yo siempre corría con Beck, pero ahora solo me quedo en casa, sin nada que pueda hacer, ahora también se agrega a mi lista de problemas la confusión que siento ahora. Tori Vega, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí, me acosté e intenté dormir, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente. Maldición, Vega, ¿Qué hago? Sinceramente no lo se.

Tori POV

Simplemente no logro entender el carácter de Jade, un día se porta linda y amable conmigo y al otro me trata de una forma tan cruel. Cielos, hoy solo quería felicitarla por su actuación en la obra y una vez más me trata con mucha frialdad.

Pensé que cuando Jade había terminado con Beck, podía tener una pequeña oportunidad para demostrarle que soy mejor persona que él, pero ahora tengo miedo, ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? Tal vez ella piense que soy rara por demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero me voy a arriesgar, sí, eso haré, prepárate Jade West, mañana te diré lo que siento.

Jade POV

No pude dormir bien, soñé con Vega, hoy me siento más confundida, no sé si debo ir a la escuela, no quiero verla… oí el ruido de la puerta

- Jadelyn!- mi padre llegó, y no está de buen humor

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre- me golpeó en el estómago- Ya vete, se hace tarde

- …. Claro, ya me voy- Cómo odio a ese sujeto, ahora voy en camino a H. A. Sinceramente prefiero quedarme con mi padre que ver a Vega.

Tori POV

Llegué a la escuela y lo primero que hice buscar a Jade, no tuve mucha suerte, tal vez la vea en clase.

Entré al salón, Jade, no estaba ahí, comencé a decepcionarme

- ¿Qué sucede Tori?- era Cat

- Nada

- ¿Segura? Parece que buscas algo- dijo Andre

- O a alguien- dijo Rex

- Rex, deja a Tori- Robbie habló

- No, no busco a nadie

- ¿Y a quién podría estar buscando Vega?- Era ella, diablos y ¿Ahora que?

- De hecho… te buscaba a ti, Jade- Me miró sorprendida, pero luego regresó su mirada fría

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo - wow eso dolió

- Ven conmigo

- No quiero ir contigo Vega- Dios que mujer tan difícil- Jade

- De acuerdo Vega, ¿Qué quieres?

- Aquí no

- ¿El armario?

- Sí- salimos del salón rumbo al armario del conserje

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Jade, yo…

- …

- Yo te amo Jade

Jade POV

Lo que dijo Tori me dejó sorprendida ¿Oí bien?

- Yo te amo Jade

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo, siempre lo hice y apenas tuve el valor para decírtelo, pero si tu crees que es una locura yo pue… - no la dejé terminar, me acerqué a ella y la besé, ella se sorprendió, pero no tardó en profundizar el beso, nos separamos después de un tiempo.

- Jade

- Dime

- Tu ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?

- …- no se que decir

- ¿Jade?

- Yo… te amo Tori, me di cuenta de ello hace algunas semanas

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué me tratabas así?

- Porque estaba confundida, pero ya no lo estoy, te amo Tori Vega- la besé de nuevo

- Y yo a ti, Jade West- Debo decir que después de nuestra plática en ese armario, formalizamos nuestra relación, no nos importó lo que los demás dijeron, lo que importa ahora es que Tori y yo somos felices, ella cambió mi vida por completo

_**espero les haya gustado este oneshot... ya saben espero sus reviews :)**_


End file.
